Voicemail
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: "Hey whoever it is that's calling, you've reached the voicemail of Demyx, a.k.a. the coolest person on the planet. Either I'm ignoring you, my phone's dead or missing, or I've been kidnapped by leprechauns. Either way, go ahead and leave me a message!" This voicemail message, along with a little hope, are the only things keeping Zexion going. Zemyx/Dexion. Oneshot.


***EDIT*** Just some minor corrections and stuff

* * *

_A/N: Hello, you wonderfully beautiful people :) you're all awesome for clicking on this story, fo' realz. I hope I don't make you regret it, ahaha._

_This is the first story I'm posting on this account - I used to write here, a while ago, but my stories were very different. If you ask, I most likely won't tell you my old pen name, unless I recognize you. Haha. Trying to get a fresh start, after all._

_Anyways, I will ramble no longer. Heads up - I cried while I was writing this, so be careful xD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Hey whoever it is that's calling, you've reached the voicemail of Demyx, a.k.a. the coolest person on the planet. Either I'm ignoring you, my phone's dead or missing, or I've been kidnapped by leprechauns. Either way, go ahead and leave me a message!" _**Beep.**

"Hello, Demyx. Today is December 25th. Merry Christmas, love.

"It's been a little over a month since I last saw you, and I feel your absence every day like a knife to my chest. With each hour, day, week that passes, I feel that knife dig just a little bit deeper. I never thought that living without you would be so hard, but...it is. I still find myself in denial sometimes, like you'll just come waltzing in through the front door like any other day and kiss my cheek. But I know you probably won't, and it kills me.

"I found the Christmas present you bought for me…A Tale of Two Cities. You always did know what to get for me. I wanted to thank you for the wonderful gift. I only wish you'd come back so that I could give you mine…"

* * *

"_Hey whoever it is that's calling, you've reached the voicemail of Demyx, a.k.a. the coolest person on the planet. Either I'm ignoring you, my phone's dead or missing, or I've been kidnapped by leprechauns. Either way, go ahead and leave me a message!" _**Beep.**

"Hello, love. Today is January 30th…Happy twenty-third birthday, Demyx.

"You know, I'd had so much planned for your birthday this year. I know, it's shocking, since I don't really ever make a big deal out of birthdays or holidays. I guess I just thought that you deserved something special, since you're so good to everyone.

"I bet you're wondering what I had planned. Well, first of all, I was going to make dinner for you. Even though I probably would have burned it, you know I'm not good at cooking. But I would have done it anyway, just because I know you would have appreciated it.

"After that, we were going to go for a walk on the beach. I know how much you love going to the beach to watch the sunset, since you love hearing the waves and the seagulls. I would have sat there with you until it was dark. We wouldn't have said much, but we wouldn't have had to. We never really needed words when it was just the two of us.

"The last thing I would have done is take you home and spend the rest of the night showing you how much I love you. And then we'd fall asleep, wrapped together and filled with happiness. You'd pull me onto your chest and wrap our arms around me and whisper a sleepy 'I love you' before falling asleep, and I'd watch you for a little while before falling asleep as well. It would have been perfect, Demyx, and I know you would have loved it…"

* * *

"_Hey whoever it is that's calling, you've reached the voicemail of Demyx, a.k.a. the coolest person on the planet. Either I'm ignoring you, my phone's dead or missing, or I've been kidnapped by leprechauns. Either way, go ahead and leave me a message!" _**Beep.**

"Happy Valentine's day, Demyx…

"It's been nearly three months, and I feel your absence more today than ever before. Because, as you know, today would have been our 6th anniversary. The saddest part is that today was the day I'd always planned on asking you to marry me.

"I've had the ring for months, you know. It's been hidden in my desk, in the locked drawer you always tried getting into. At first glance, it's just a plain silver band, but if anyone got close enough to look on the inside, they'd see the words written there. _'My missing piece.'_ Original, huh? It was the only thing I could think of when I thought of you. I knew you'd like it, because you like stuff like that.

"I'm starting to lose hope in ever seeing you again, Demyx. I don't want to, but…it's just so hard, and it's been so long. Even _my_ patience has a limit. But what I do know is that wherever you are, you're trying to come back to me. I just know you are. Because you know I can't live without you, Demyx. You are my rock."

* * *

"_Hey whoever it is that's calling, you've reached the voicemail of Demyx, a.k.a. the coolest person on the planet. Either I'm ignoring you, my phone's dead or missing, or I've been kidnapped by leprechauns. Either way, go ahead and leave me a message!" _**Beep.**

"Hey, love…

"Today, my entire world fell apart. You're gone, Demyx, and you aren't coming back. Why? I don't know. All I know is pain.

"They say you've been gone almost eight months. Had it not been for dental records, no one would have ever known it was you…God, Demyx, you deserve so much better than that. You deserved to live until you were old and wrinkled…and you were supposed to live much longer than me. Because I don't know how I'm ever going to live without you. Sure, these past nine months I've been alone, but I always held the hope that you'd come back to me. But you won't, Demyx—you can't. And that alone makes me want nothing more than to join you.

"I know, I know. You'd never forgive me if I did anything to myself. But can you blame me, Dem? You…you're all I had. Sure, I have our friends, but you were the only one who ever truly understood me, who ever managed to make me open up. If not for you, I'd have been gone long ago.

"I feel like I'm drowning, Demyx…"

* * *

"_Hey whoever it is that's calling, you've reached the voicemail of Demyx, a.k.a. the coolest person on the planet. Either I'm ignoring you, my phone's dead or missing, or I've been kidnapped by leprechauns. Either way, go ahead and leave me a message!" _**Beep.**

"Oh, how I've missed your voice…

"I guess that's one of the reasons I'm calling you still. I needed to hear your voice again, love. But it isn't the only reason.

"Today, September 12th, I feel at peace for the first time since I found out that you were missing. The police found the man you took you from me, and he's going to be punished severely. Turns out you weren't the first person whose life's been taken by him. I'd say I want him killed, but he doesn't deserve that...he deserves to rot for the rest of his life and think about what he's done to you and the others. I hope that this news brings you peace, love, because I know it makes me feel a whole lot better. That's not to say I still don't feel your loss with every fiber of my being; I can tell everyone is worried about me, and I don't really blame them. I think I'm depressed. But I'll be okay, as long as I can still hear your voice.

"I'll probably always pay your phone bill just to hear that silly voicemail recording of yours…whenever I hear it, I can almost imagine that you're with me still, can almost hear you say my name and whisper that you love me. I know people would think me crazy and pathetic if they knew, so let's just keep these calls between us. Alright?

"I love you so much, Demyx. I don't know if this will be the last message I leave you, but if it is…know that I love you, and I miss you every day. You're all I dream about at night. And don't worry too much about me…I'll make it through as long as I have this voicemail recording to listen to. Even in death, you are my strength. No one will ever be able to take your place in my life, nor do I want anyone to try.

"I'll see you again someday, love. I hope you'll be waiting for me…

"With love, Zexion."

* * *

_God, that last one...I cried like a baby when I was trying to write it. LOL._

_I got the idea for this from something I read online. Someone kept paying their girlfriend's (or boyfriend's? I can't remember) phone bill after they died so that they could still hear the voicemail. That just...it breaks my heart. Seriously. But it got my creative juices flowing, and this baby was then born. I could see Zexion doing this, haha. I was said I had to kill Dem-Dem though :'(_

_Anyways, I won't beg for reviews, but...I_ am_ a review whore. Just throwing that out there._

_I hope you liked this little story, and I look forward to writing more Kingdom Hearts stuff in the future! I already have a one(two?)shot on the way, and that one is Riku/Sora, plus a few actual stories planned out (more like half written...)._

_Buh-bye!_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_

_(P.S. Whoever is the first to guess who killed Demyx gets a prize of some sort! Also, whoever thinks of the coolest way he could have been killed gets a prize as well. Because I'm cool like that. Think outside of the box, kiddies!)_


End file.
